


Letter H: Hypothermia

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Hypothermia, M/M, Missing Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has amnesia, which is a problem because his dad's missing and he was the last person to see him.  Stiles has a plan for how to get his memory back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter H: Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This one requires some suspension of disbelief on the medical aspect. I was re-watching "Chaos Rising", but I wanted Stiles to be the one in the ice bath. Hence this ficlet.

Derek thinks it's a terrible idea, but Stiles needs to remember. The incident two weeks ago had taken his memories of his husband and the life they shared together. He didn't remember joining the sheriff's department as a deputy. He didn't remember Scott taking over the veterinary practice from Deaton. He didn't remember himself taking over emissary duties from Deaton.

"Stiles, stop," Derek said, taking a bag of ice out of Stiles' hands and setting it to the side. 

"Get out of my way. If you're not going to help, then you can get out."

Derek sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the metal tub that Scott had just finished filling with cold water. "This isn't the answer. You should be resting."

"I've been resting for a week, and we're no closer to finding my dad. I have to do this, Derek. I have to find him." Stiles pushed against his chest, but Derek held his ground. 

He didn't reach out to pull Stiles into a hug like he wanted to because he'd been rejected enough in the last week to know that Stiles wasn't comfortable with too much physical affection from him. It was hard because Derek's last memory of his husband was of kissing Stiles goodbye as they both headed off to work but Stiles' last memory of him was of Derek leaving after nearly dying in Mexico six years ago.

"Derek, move."

Derek tried to glare him down, but Stiles refused to look away. Finally, Derek turned to Scott. "Help me out here."

"The Sheriff's been missing for ten days, Derek. Stiles can't remember who took him, and we have no other ideas." Scott looked upset but determined. 

Ten days ago, Stiles and Stilinski had responded to a 911 call about a disabled car without a driver on one of the remote roads by the Preserve. When they didn't radio back in after repeated attempts to contact them, Parrish and a couple of the other deputies had gone to investigate and found Stiles unconscious on the side of the road. There was no sign of the Sheriff. 

It had taken three days for Stiles to come to from a severe concussion, and he'd been reeling from the memory loss and the news about his father ever since. Derek had tried to comfort him, but Stiles really only let him late at night when the nightmares, stress and panic were the worst. 

Derek leaned against the wall out of the way and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're so set on killing yourself, then go right ahead, but you get to explain it to your dad when Scott and I bring you back. Using whatever means necessary."

Stiles dumped a bag of ice into the tub and shrugged. "If it helps us find Dad alive, then it's worth it."

Derek shook his head, watching silently. Scott emptied the last bag of ice into the tub while Stiles added the herbs – periwinkle, gotu kola, and rosemary. Then, Stiles kicked off his shoes, set his flannel overshirt aside, and stepped into the tub.

Scott monitored his vitals until he deemed Stiles to be in a hypothermic, semi-conscious state. He started guiding Stiles' mind to the night that his dad had disappeared, and slowly Stiles was able to tell them exactly what had happened. The car hadn't been disabled, and a werewolf in beta form had overpowered them. The werewolf had knocked the Sheriff unconscious before turning on Stiles and smashing his head against the police cruiser. 

Stiles came up out of the tub, gasping for air and shivering badly. Derek grabbed a blanket out of the warmer in the corner and wrapped it around Stiles' body before lowering him into a chair.

"I remember," Stiles stuttered, clutching at Derek's shirt. "I remember everything. Oh, god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Calm down. It's okay." Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' arms, trying to warm him and calm him at the same time. "Take it easy."

"It was a werewolf."

Derek nodded. "Scott's calling the pack so that they can go out and see if they can find an unfamiliar scent. The wolf has to be holed up on one of the remote sections of the Preserve or we would have noticed them sooner."

"But Dad's out-"

"We'll get him. Just calm down. Take a deep breath for me."

Stiles did as Derek asked and then launched himself at his husband, wrapping his wet body around Derek and hanging on for dear life. 

"You're okay." Derek held him close and nodded gratefully at Scott when he brought over another warmed blanket and wrapped it around Stiles' back.

"Everyone's out looking for this guy," Scott reported. "I think you should take Stiles home."

"No," Stiles looked up at the alpha, "I want to look too."

"I'm pulling rank here, buddy. You're still recovering from the head injury, and it's going to be several hours before your body temperature regulates. You need to rest." Scott held up a hand to stop Stiles from arguing. "Derek's going to take you home, and Lydia's going to meet you there. She'll stay with you while Derek comes out to help us search for your dad. As soon as we find him, we'll let you know."

"Stiles, we can't search for him if we're worried about you collapsing from exhaustion or exposure." Derek gave him a little shake. "You've done your part. It's time for us to pull our weight too."

Stiles looked like he still wanted to argue, but then he sighed and dropped his head to Derek's shoulder. "Promise you'll call as soon as you find him?"

"We promise," Derek and Scott said.

Stiles nodded and leaned against Derek's chest, resigned to sitting on the sidelines for the rest of the rescue mission. While he was worried about his dad, he was also confident in his friends and their ability to bring him home safely. 

~End


End file.
